1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the housing of motor-direct-coupled reduction gears such as worm reduction gears or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in worm reduction gears of the type in which a motor and reduction gears are integrally assembled, only one planar supporting surface of a housing accommodating the reduction gears, and on which surface the housing could be set, was, in most cases, provided. Furthermore, even if it is attempted to make the configuration of the housing as compact as possible by reducing an amount of offset between an output shaft of a motor and a drive shaft projecting from the housing, the number of possible supporting surfaces is at most two. Therefore, in order to enable a drive shaft of reduction gears to assume a variety of positions and attitudes when fixed to various flat surfaces of a support, many kinds of housings designed exclusively to be mounted to certain ones of such support surfaces were still necessitated.
As described above, in the prior art since many kinds of housings designed for exclusive use were necessitated to accommodate for various possible setting attitudes required, a manufacturing cost as well as an expense for the maintenance and control associated therewith were relatively high. In addition, since housings adapted for exclusive use at certain setting attitudes were employed, sizes and positional dimensions of screw holes or bolt holes for facilitating the mounting of the housing were different, many kinds of parts associated with such mounting were required, and hence user costs were high.